


Scary Movie

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, May be interpreted as romance, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Prompto tends to get clingy when he’s scared.





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompto getting scared while watching a horror movie" requested by anon on Tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ignis knew that was a terrible idea the moment Noctis suggested it.

“A horror movie?” he repeated, frowning at the thought. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, everyone at school is talking about it,” answered Noctis in his usual, carefree attitude. “So I thought you and Gladio would want to go with us.”

The four of them had met outside the movie theater after receiving a message from Noctis, declaring an “emergency meeting”. Of course, Ignis expected it to be something along those lines, but still…

Noctis glanced at him, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Unless you’re too scared, of course…” he said.

“Noct, I don’t think Gladio and I are the problem, in this case.”

Ignis looked at Gladio, who was considering the idea with an amused smile.

“Well, it sounds fun,” he said. “Count me in!”

_Great, he had lost his best ally_ _…_

He turned to face Prompto, who had been quiet until that moment. He had a cheerful expression on his face, but Ignis noticed how he shifted his weight from a foot to the other, while bitting his lower lip.

“Are you alright with this?” asked Ignis.

Prompto almost jumped at his question, and Ignis took his absent-mindedness as a bad sign.

“Yes, of course!” he said.

“Are you sure?” insisted Ignis.

Prompto didn’t reply immediately. Gladio looked at him, furrowing his brow as he thought more about the situation.

“That’s right…” he said. “Didn’t you cry last time or something?”

At the mention of such an awkward memory, Prompto’s face acquired a bright pink tone, and he tried to hide his embarrassment behind an angry pout.

“That was last year!” he said. “I wasn’t used to scary things back then!”

“And are you now, by any chance?” asked Ignis.

“Well… Yeah.”

Not even Prompto himself seemed convinced of it.

“Prompto…” started to say Ignis.

But Prompto flashed a wide smile at him, overflowing with a confidence Ignis wasn’t so sure he actually felt.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I can handle this!”

Ignis simply looked at him for a moment, then fixed his glasses with a resigned sigh.

“If you say so…”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t handle it.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Prompto was already wincing and whining on his seat, between Noctis and Gladio. When the monster appeared, though, what was left of his self-control evaporated. Moved by instinct, he grabbed Noctis’ arm with both hands, as if the contact could offer him some kind of protection.

“Noct…!”

Noctis didn’t respond in any way. He had his eyes widened and glued to the screen, however, they seemed glassy and lifeless, as if his soul had left his body. It certainly didn’t help Prompto feel any less scared.

He barely had the time to recover before the next jump scare. A pitiful whine left his lips before he turned to Gladio, flinching against him. At first, he didn’t seem to mind, seeming too engrossed by the movie to be bothered.

The music changed to a suspenseful tune, and the camera shifted to behind the lead character, as if something was watching him.

“What’s going to happen?” asked Prompto. “Who’s coming?”

Gladio glanced at him, arching his brow.

“It’s the first time I’m watching this too, you know?”

The lead character seemed to have noticed something wrong, and looked around, just to see no one was there. However, the camera soon shifted back to the pursuer, who was still close, but hiding, just waiting for a chance to reveal itself. He grabbed Gladio’s shirt, clenching his teeth.

“Prompto, I can’t concentrate on the movie like this.”

“But, Gladio…” His voice was so high-pitched that it was almost unrecognizable. “I’m scared…”

“Calm down,” said Gladio, in a gentle but firm voice. “You’re talking too loud, it’s bothering other people.”

“But…”

That brief exchange was enough to call Ignis’ attention. He observed them for a few seconds, then, with a brief sigh, leaned in Gladio’s direction.

“Just change seats with him,” he asked, then looked at Prompto. “Here, sit beside me.”

“Taking one for the team?” asked Gladio in a humorous tone.

“Since I’m the only reliable one around…”

Gladio did what he suggested, having to help Prompto move, since he seemed to be frozen in place. A small part of Prompto’s frightened brain knew he was being a handful, but he just couldn’t control it. He had tried to play some scary games and watch some horror movies alone to get used to them, but… Seeing such things during the day, with all the lights on, and being able to pause and take a break whenever he needed, was hardly the same as watching it in the dark, on such a big screen and with loud noises.

He took a deep breath, deciding that he wouldn’t keep embarrassing himself in front of the others. He faced the screen without looking directly at it, so he could barely see what was happening — maybe it would help. Now the main characters were in a dark forest, with nothing but a few flashlights in hand. Everything was silent, but he knew — oh, _he knew_ — it was coming. The anticipation was the worst part.

When the creature jumped out of the shadows, a high-pitched scream left his throat, and he instinctively leaped in Ignis direction, legs over his lap and arms around his neck. He only realized how embarrassing of a position that was when he heard Gladio’s muffled laugh beside him.

“Sorry…” he muttered.

He was ready to get back to his seat and try to survive until the end of the movie, when Ignis placed a hand on his hair, caressing it in a gesture of comfort.

“Don’t worry,” he muttered, “it’s not real.”

“I know…” answered Prompto. “I know, but still…”

Ignis shifted briefly on his seat, then Prompto felt something warm around him. It took him a second to realize it was Ignis’ coat, that now covered his upper body and part of his face, so he couldn’t see the screen.

“This is a protective barrier,” he heard Ignis’ low voice. “Nothing can harm you while you’re inside it.”

If Prompto wasn’t that scared, he’d find the situation funny. That was something you’d usually say to a scared kid — probably what Ignis said to Noct many times when they were younger, whenever his friend woke up from a nightmare. And, still, the thought calmed him down a little.

“Alright…” he muttered in response.

Ignis didn’t tell him to go back to his seat, keeping his arms around him in a protective manner. Despite not being able to see the screen, Prompto was still aware of what was happening in the movie thanks to the sounds. But, instead of being afraid, he started to calm down.

 _A protective barrier_ … And it felt so warm and cozy.

A light smile took his lips. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax little by little.

 

* * *

 

Almost an hour and a half later, the credits started to roll. Gladio stretched his arms and back, a little tired of staying in the same position for so long.

“Well, that was something,” he said. “Not the best story, but the effects were nice.”

“Yeah…” agreed Noctis.

Gladio turned to face him, a provocative smile appearing on his lips.

“Oh, you’re still with us?” he asked. “I thought you had died in the middle of it.”

“’Course I didn’t,” answered Noctis with an annoyed sigh, averting his gaze.

“You weren’t moving. Nor blinking. I had to check a few times to make sure you were still breathing. Really, scared me more than the movie itself.”

He playfully placed his arm around Noctis shoulders, who pushed him away with an annoyed expression.

“Ugh, leave me alone…”

Gladio laughed, then turned to face Ignis.

“Speaking of which,” he said, “I thought Prompto was going to cry during the whole thing. How did you make him calm down, Iggy?”

Ignis looked at Gladio, then to the boy sleeping on his lap, still wrapped in his coat.

“I’m not sure,” he said. “He simply fell asleep halfway through it.”

“What?” Gladio approached them, looking at Prompto’s face, surprised to see he really was fast asleep. “How did he fall asleep with all that noise?”

Noctis leaned in their direction too, curious.

“Wow… That’s kind of amazing, isn’t it?” he said with a small laugh.

“Not as much as your soulless face during the movie,” said Gladio.

Noctis groaned.

“Can’t you just forget it?”

“No way.”

As they bickered at each other, Ignis shook Prompto’s arm to wake him.

“Prompto?”

But, instead of opening his eyes, he just mumbled something in his sleep. He seemed so peaceful that Ignis felt kind of bad about waking him up. Noticing it, Gladio smiled at him.

“Well, let me handle this,” he said.

“I appreciate it.”

Gladio tried to take Prompto from his lap, but as he did it, the boy groaned in protest, clinging to Ignis with all his strength.

“I think he’s stuck.”

With some effort, and taking care not to wake him, Gladio managed to pull Prompto away from Ignis, carrying him against his hip, like a child.

“There we go,” he said.

“He’s still asleep?” Noctis frowned. “How’s that even possible?”

“Maybe he learned a thing or two from you,” said Ignis.

Noctis frowned, but didn’t retort.

“Whatever…” he said. “Let’s go eat something. I’m sure he’ll wake up as soon as he smells food.”

“Sounds good,” agreed Gladio.

They made their way out o the movie theater, attracting more than a few curious glances on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I only need half an excuse to make Prompto receive the love and affection he deserves.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
